East Carroll Parish, Louisiana
East Carroll Parish (French: Paroisse de Carroll Est) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Lake Providence and as of 2000, the population is 9,421. East Carroll Parish was the home of former U.S. Senator Joseph Ransdell, a Democrat who served from 1913-1931. Ransdell was born in Alexandria but resided for many years in Lake Providence. District Attorney Buddy Caldwell of Tallulah, whose Sixth Judicial District includes East Carroll Parish]], is the Democratic choice for attorney general in the November 17, 2007, general election. Another East Carroll Parish political figure is Don Johnson, a Transylvania farmer who has run unsuccessfully as a Republican for state agriculture commissioner in 1987, 1991, 1995, 2003, and 2007. Geography The parish has a total area of 1,146 km² (442 sq mi). 1,092 km² (421 sq mi) of it is land and 54 km² (21 sq mi) of it (4.75%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 65 * Louisiana Highway 2 Adjacent parishes *Chicot County (north) *Issaquena County (east) *Warren County (southeast) *Madison Parish (south) *Richland Parish (southwest) *West Carroll Parish (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,421 people, 2,969 households, and 2,140 families residing in the parish. The population density was 9/km² (22/sq mi). There were 3,303 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the parish was 31.60% White, 67.29% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.25% from other races, and 0.35% from two or more races. 1.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,969 households out of which 36.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.00% were married couples living together, 27.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.40. In the parish the population was spread out with 30.30% under the age of 18, 11.50% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 18.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 104.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.90 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $20,723, and the median income for a family was $24,554. Males had a median income of $22,099 versus $18,672 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $9,629. About 32.60% of families and 40.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 56.80% of those under age 18 and 32.70% of those age 65 or over. The county's per-capita income makes it one of the poorest counties in the United States. Politics In the 2004 presidential race, East Carroll gave the George W. Bush - Richard B. Cheney electors 1,357 votes (40 percent) to 1,980 ballots (58 percent) for the Democratic John Kerry - John Edwards slate. Cities and towns *Lake Providence *Transylvania Category:Established in 1877 Category:East Carroll Parish, Louisiana